


ghosts of girlfriends past

by thebitterbeast



Series: ink stains, blank pages [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Jeremy's being haunted, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, TVD Free-For-All Comment Ficathon, ignoring the whole of season 3, never happened, none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'ghost!Vicki won't stop haunting him.' [Jeremy/Tyler]</p>
<p>Jeremy's not sure how to act around Tyler now that he's being haunted by his ex-girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts of girlfriends past

**Author's Note:**

> The break between season 2 and 3 was probably when I wrote most of my TVD drabbles. Which turned into drabble series. And since I found season 3 such a disappointment, this is my canon.

The first time Jeremy sees Tyler after, well, _dying_ and coming back and coming back like _that_ , he’s aware of Vicki and Anna at the fringes. He doesn’t turn to acknowledge them, tries so hard to push them away from his sight so he can focus on whatever the hell Tyler is to him now, and focus on putting him back together because Tyler is tired and broken in front of him.

He is successful in ignoring Anna and Vicki because they’re silent, silently observing as he has become aware they’ve been doing since they died. It’s weird knowing that his ex-girlfriends, his _dead_ ex-girlfriends at that, know his secrets, know that Tyler has become an integral part of his life.

But he can’t take Tyler into his arms like he wants. He can’t run his hands through his hair and comfort him because he’s aware, so aware, that Vicki is watching. Vicki, who he and Tyler fought over for so long _(and isn’t that a thought)_. Vicki, who loved the both of them, and whose death had brought them together. Vicki, who he could see and hear and who was eying them both with a speculative gleam in her eyes.

It is only when Tyler makes to get up, emotions flickering across his face, the face that Jeremy has learnt how to read easily, that the younger boy realizes he might lose Tyler like he lost Anna and Vicki only, this would be worse because this would be his fault. The ghosts of his past may be haunting him, _literally_ , but if he lets Tyler walk away from him now, he’ll lose the only semblance of a future he has made for himself.

He grabs the werewolf’s hand and tugs him back down, apologizing for his inattention. He doesn’t know how to tell him about Anna and Vicki without sounding crazy, though he supposes sounding crazy would be hard what with their lives and all, but still, this _thing_ between him and Tyler is undefined and unknown and Tyler could choose to leave, or to hate him for being able to see the girl that was both of their first loves while Tyler is left with nothing.

He ends up babbling a short explanation that thankfully, Tyler gets. The quick glance and twist of his nose that Tyler makes before settling his eyes back on Jeremy has his breath catching in his throat. There’s a playfulness in Tyler’s gaze, and a heatedness and possessiveness there. Jeremy wonders if Tyler even knows that he’s looking at him like he wants to devour him whole and _claim_ him.

When the other boy leans across, his lips inches from Jeremy’s, warm breath on his face and says, _‘Let’s put on a show then.’_ Jeremy knows that Tyler is in this for the long haul, and no amount of haunting by anyone will be able to tear him from the werewolf.

He doesn’t mind, that’s for sure.

He’s not entirely sure Vicki _(and Anna)_ mind either.


End file.
